Dark Bull H145SD
Dark Bull H145SD 'is a Balance-Type Beyblade that appears in the Metal Saga anime and manga series. The owner is Benkei Hanawa. It was originally given to Benkei, so he could defeat Gingka Hagane. The legend variation of Dark Bull H145SD is Midnight Bull 125SF. Face Bolt: Bull *'Weight: 0.7 grams The face on this Beyblade depicts Taurus, one of the 12 zodiac symbols. Its coloring is slightly different from its Metal Fight counterpart, Bull. It does not have a printed or tattooed face bolt, unlike the Counterpart. Energy Ring: Bull *'Weight:' 3.3 grams Bull is currently the fourth heaviest Energy Ring but it is still the second heaviest Energy Ring for right spin Beyblades and also perfectly balanced, making it very popular and Top tier in Stamina and Defense Combos. This Energy Ring is slanted and can cause good attacks. Customizations *'Phantom Bull AD145EWD (Stamina)' *'Duo Bull BD145/E230RDF/RS/RSF (Defense)' *'Death Bull BD145RDF/RS/RSF (Defense)' Fusion Wheel: Dark *'Weight:' 31.4 grams Dark has twelve blades facing the ainti - clockwise direction. These protrusions are closely packed together with minimal space between each, resulting in an overall round shape. This shape hinders the Metal Wheel in two ways, as its protrusions are not pronounced enough to provide sufficient Smash Attack, while the perimeter is interrupted too frequently for sufficient Stamina. Still, the Hasbro version of Dark shows some decent defense and can be used competitively (to a small extent) this way, but Twisted (Basalt) & Earth both outclass it. Attack: 3 - Defense: 3 - Stamina: 2 Spin Track: Horn 145 (H145) *'Weight:' 4.0 grams This shows the original mold of H145, but it showed breakage problems, so the gaps were reinforced. It can be used in Attack and Defense combos, however it is horrible in both due to recoil, and also floor scrapes. Also, if launched incorrectly, H145 will cause the Bey to bounce around the stadium in an automatic spin out. However, with practice this Track could be used to knock other Beys out of the stadium. This track is made to "grab" the opponent's Beyblade when they strike the track, but that rarely ever happens at all. H145 is outclassed by BD145, GB145, 230, etc, but it is great for smash attacks. Overall, H145 is a track that has no real use and makes the Bey lose spin when slowing down. Customizations: *'MF-H Leone H145RF (Attack)' *'Fang Bull H145SD (Defense)' *'Fang Leone H145R2F (Defence)' Performance Tip: Semi Defense (SD) *'Weight:' 0.51 grams Semi Defense is not able to wobble as much as Defense, so for Defensive purposes, Defense should still be chosen over Semi Defense if you are trying to add some Stamina to your Defense custom. With that said, Wide Defense would be a better choice than Defense for that situation, and also arguably for Stamina as well because with the even wider Tip. However, Eternal Wide Defense, has more Stamina than Wide Defense. With Wide Defense, it is allowed to circle the stadium in some situations when it is on a larger angle towards the end of a battle, thus outspinning Defense or Semi Defense based opponents. However, sometimes this does not happen, and Semi Defense easily knocks over the wobbling Wide Defense custom before it topples over itself. It comes down to personal preference when deciding whether to use Semi Defense or Wide Defense, because they are so closely matched. For pure Stamina, it's impossible to tell which would win a given match, but Wide Defense would prepare you for more situations by being able to take hits better than Semi Defense. Test both and decide for yourself which one works best for what you are trying to do. Depending on whether you are willing to sacrifice some Defense, but for no more Stamina. Customizations *'Phantom Bull/Kerbecs AD145SD (Stamina)' *'Fang Bull H145 SD (Defence)' *'L-drago Bull BD145CS (Attack) (L-drago of L-Drago Destroy F:S)' Special Moves List Full: Benkei's finishing move in Metal Fight Beyblade DS is Lustful Rock (ラーストフルロック, raasutofuru rokku). *'Bull Uppercut :' Benkei's first finishing move is Bull Uppercut. (ブルアッパー, Buru Appaa) Benkei first used this attack on Episode 4 (anime). *'Wild Bull 16 Combo Attack :' Benkei's second finishing move is Wild Bull 16 Combo Attack (猛牛16連撃, Mougyuu Juuroku-rengeki), first used in the manga in chapter 10 (manga). *'Red Horn Uppercut :' Benkei's second finishing move is Red Horn Upper (レッドホーンアッパー, Reddo Hoon Appaa), first used in Episode 16 (anime). *'Tornado Bull Upper:' Benkei's Third Finishing move is Tornado Bull Uppercut. It was used in Episode 19 (Anime). *'Maximum Stampede :' Benkei's fourth finishing move is Maximum Stampede (最大スタンピード), first used in Episode 43 (anime). Trivia * Even though this is illegal, if SD gets flattened, it moves very fast, like an attack type tip. * In Metal Masters the game, a "bad boy Blader" uses a Dark Bull H145SD. * It is the first Beyblade to have the H145 Spin Track. * So far, Dark Bull is the only Beyblade to have the H145SD combo. * When Doji gave Benkei this Bey, he told him it specializes in upper attacks, which is true in reality and the anime. * Bull's face is styled like graffiti, symbolizing that its owner may have been part of a gang or illicit group. * Benkei's first Beyblade was Heat Leone 125FS/SF. Gallery Lrg-2530-57.jpg lrg-2349-238.jpg 136_5.jpg 136_6.jpg BULL BB40A 20921.png BULL BB40 19509.png BULL BB02 29122.png BULL B101 19512.png Bey03.jpg Bey04.jpg Episode05.45.jpg Episode04.01.jpg VS8452.jpg|Dark Bull vs Lightning L-Drago in manga darkbull00.jpg|in manga Dark Bull vs. Dark Gasher.png|Dark Bull vs. Dark Gasher Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Team Wild Fang Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Hybrid Wheel Category:Balance Type Category:Merchandise Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury